Radio frequency micro-structured resonators may be used to optimize the transmission and filtering features for telecommunication applications or fields of use such as, for example, radars, satellite communications, wireless networks, such as WiFi, WiMax, and mobile communications. The most commonly used parameter to design and fabricate these resonators is a quality factor (“Q-factor”), which indicates performance of the resonator. It is generally desirable to produce resonators having a high Q-factor, and various design techniques have been employed to increase the Q-factor of current resonators.
Examples of design techniques for increasing Q-factor in resonators typically include on-chip resonator designs that employ coils such as, for example, spiral coils, micro-solenoids, and cavity resonators. However, parasitic capacitance between the coil and the substrate of the coil has an adverse impact on the performance of the resonator, resulting in lower Q-factors. Current techniques for overcoming such parasitic capacitance in the resonator often require complex fabrication using expensive and unreliable materials. Accordingly, a reliable, relatively inexpensive and easily fabricated resonator with a high Q-factor is desired.